


Jonah's Interference

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Tyrus Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Jonah just wants these two fools together already, M/M, Tyrus Bingo, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Cyrus confides in Jonah about his crush on T.J., and he is encouraged to tell T.J. himself.





	Jonah's Interference

At some point throughout the night, Jonah finds himself at a picnic table with Cyrus. Andi and Amber had gone off on their own. They both wanted to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl which Cyrus had not-so-fondly dubbed the tilt-a-hurl.

Ever since Cyrus came out to him, Jonah felt himself holding his breath. He wanted to come out to Cyrus. He knew he would understand, but it still terrified him to no end.

“So…” Jonah starts, “Are you crushing on any boy right now?”

“Um, why do you ask?” Cyrus says. He’s bouncing his leg up and down and looking down at his fumbling hands.

“Isn’t this what guys talk about?” Jonah says playfully. “Unless you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No. No. Its okay,” Cyrus says, waving away Jonah’s worry. “There is…someone, actually.”

“It’s T.J., isn’t it?” Jonah says with a mischievous smile.

“Wow,” Cyrus says, “Apparently I am not as discreet as I thought.”

Jonah laughs as a blush begins to appear on Cyrus’s. “This is great though,” Jonah says. “You should tell him.”

“What?” Cyrus squeaks, “Are you crazy?”

“I’m being serious,” Jonah says. “He clearly cares a lot about you. I don’t think it’s too farfetched that he would like you back.”

“You’re so sure about this. You must know something I don’t,” Cyrus says. Jonah smiles at the memory of the conversation he had with T.J. Although the boy hadn’t taken his advice and confessed his feelings for Cyrus yet, Jonah was happy that he could talk his friends through this. “Jonah. What do you know?”

“I can’t tell you,” Jonah says. He’s not going to rat out his newfound friend even though he wants to shout ‘Just ask each other out already!’

“Ugh, isn’t that what friends are supposed to do?”

“Yes,” Jonah says, “Unless you’re also trying to protect another friend.”

“Okay, whatever,” Cyrus says. He continues to fumble with his hands and bounce his leg up and down.

“You’re not over it, are you?” Jonah asks suspiciously.

“No! Of course I’m not!” Cyrus says. “I know everyone has secrets, and I’m not mad at you for being a good friend. I just hate not knowing everything.”

“Well, here’s something,” Jonah starts. He lets out a heavy exhale. “I am bisexual. I think. As of right now.”

“Yeah?” Cyrus questions. Jonah nods nervously, earning a smile from Cyrus. “Okay, cool.”

The smile that engulfs Jonah’s face is blinding as he breathes a sigh of relief. “I don’t know why that terrified me so much,” Jonah says.

“Coming out is scary,” Cyrus says. “It is definitely nice to be on the other side of it. Less fear.”

“But you seemed so cool when you came out to me,” Jonah says.

“Are you kidding?” Cyrus questions in a high tone. “I was freaking out inside.”

“Well, you know how to be suave,” Jonah jokes, in a vaguely flirtatious tone that Cyrus doesn’t pick up on. Of course, he really hadn’t picked up on T.J.’s extremely obvious flirting either, so Jonah was not surprised in the least. “I really think you should tell him though.”

Cyrus is about to speak when he is cut off by his crush’s voice. “Hey, Cyrus!” T.J. says. T.J. clearly recognizes that Jonah is there, but he doesn’t acknowledge the boy. Jonah would be offended if he didn’t know that seeing Cyrus apparently caused the rest of the world to blur for T.J. He was only able to look (or rather gaze) at his dorky best friend. Jonah turns his eyes towards Cyrus who appears equally stunned as he greets T.J.

Feeling sufficiently awkward, Jonah clears his throat. Both of his whipped friends’ heads snapped towards his direction. “I am going to get a turkey leg,” Jonah says standing up from his seat. “Would you two like anything?”

Before listening for an answer, he walks off.

“Is this seat taken?” T.J. asks gesturing to the bench next to him.

Cyrus shakes his head and says, “It’s all yours.”

Cyrus takes a deep breath as T.J. sits next to him. T.J.’s shoulder brushing against him causes tingles on his arm and an increased heart rate. All the courage he had when talking to Jonah has melted away, and he can barely bring himself to look the handsome basketball player in the eye.

“Jonah invited me, by the way,” T.J. says breaking the silence.

“I have something to tell you,” Cyrus says almost at the same time.

“Okay, you can tell me anything,” T.J. responds, giving him an encouraging nod. Cyrus looks into his green eyes. Maybe he picks up on their sincerity. Or maybe it has something to do with his desire to just embrace who he is, but he lets the words escape his mouth.

“I’m gay,” Cyrus says. The words flow freely from him despite how terrified he is. He’s grown used to actually saying it, but he still fears when he comes out to a new person, especially because it’s his crush. T.J. takes a sharp inhale and scoots impossibly closer to him.

“Me too,” T.J. says. He is smiling a smile that he only reserves for Cyrus.

“Oh,” Cyrus says. How did Jonah know that? “You told Jonah, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” T.J. says. He averts his gaze from Cyrus, and Cyrus swears he can hear T.J. muttering “crap” under his breath.

“He didn’t say anything, don’t worry,” Cyrus assures him. “He did, however, heavily imply that telling you may get me a boyfriend.”

“Well, I don’t really know anyone else that’s gay,” T.J. says apologetically, “Except for Reed, but he’s a jerk.”

“I’m not talking about Reed,” Cyrus says. He is getting close to the shamelessly flirtatious range through his actions. “There is only one boy I have in mind right now.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s you, dummy!” Cyrus shouts.

“Oh.”

“I know you probably don’t feel the same, but—“

“Can I hold your hand?” T.J. blurts out as heat rushes to his cheeks.

Cyrus places his hand over top of T.J.’s and threads his fingers through the boy’s fingers as a response. T.J. stares at their interlocked hands with a dopey grin across his face.

“I love hand holding,” Cyrus says, his heart fluttering.

“Me too,” T.J. responds.


End file.
